Na'ring
General Infos The clan and race is named "Na'ring", which is Ny'san and means "The clan of the forest", and is located in the rainforest in the north of Nysdra. The rainforest tribes in general or clans are living in a neolithic society form with two different tribal elders. The female elder is the spiritual leader of the clan. She interprets the signs, given by the nature, which leads to the religion.: The people in Nysdra believe in the nature itself as diety. They believe, that the nature holds the balance for everything existing in the world and that there is always a reason for every action or event. The male tribal elder "manages" everything other. He calls out the wars, looks for every member of the clan and makes the decisions together with a rat of the tribe oldest. The female leader of the tribe is called "Kame", which means "The Oracle" and the male leader of the Na'ring tribe is called "Txantslusam", which means "The wise man". The rainforest clans are very warm and welcoming to everyone caused by the surplus they are living with. Every resource they need is easy to obtain. This is a reason for their distinct culture and religion, they are believing in. They are settled hunters and collectors, mostly resident in caves, giant trees or bigger glades. A clan can hold up to 400 or 500 members, depending on the space the enviroment gives. The Ny'sans (The Tribe), as they call themselves, are colorful and happy people, with a great culture. In the evening, when they come together to eat, there are always many songs to sing or stories to share and they are also very welcoming to strangers. They are using many tools weaving looms, hammers and knifes, but they dont use metal for them. They are often made of wood with stone, bones or teeths, and often last a life long. Anatomy The people of the rainforest are non hybrid wolves for the biggest part, which differs from the steppe races, which are mostly coyotes and foxes Rights and permissions for males and females The males and womens in Nysdra have absolutly equal rights. They have the same rights and permissions, except the selection of the headman of the tribe. Womens can go hunting and the males can go clean up the sleeping locations for example. Childs The average number of childs per woman is one, because of the high life expectancy and the limited space in the forest. After the child was born, its the mother's task to watch over her child and teach it everything it has to know, before the tribal ceremony, which makes the child to a fully functional clan member with all rights and permissions. Initial Ceremony The initial ceremony is performed, when the child reaches sexual mature and promotes it to a fully functional clan member with all rights and permissions as the other members. Before the ceremony is being performed, the child has to find a certain toxic plant called Swok ean (Holy Blue) by the Na'rings. This search can last up to several weeks and its the first step into the adulthood of the child, because it has to prove, that it can survive independent in the forest without any help from others. After the young adult returned to the tribe with this plant, the toxic gets extracted and diluted. The child drinks this toxic "juice" and gets unconcious for several hours. In this state, his spirit is more open and susceptible for visions. According to old notes, the nature itself tells the child about its position in the universe and its role in life. After waking up, a big banquet takes place and the child is now finally a fully functional tribe member with all rights and permissions. Including: choosing a woman, the right for getting an own place to sleep in the group and the right to vote for new clan leaders. The Love-Life of the Na'rings After a young man became a full tribe member, he has the right to choose a woman. Through the case, that males and femals have the exact same rights and permissions, the woman choosen by the man has to agree totally with the mans decision. If she agrees, they often live a few weeks alone several kilometers away from the tribe to strengthen the connection between them and to get used to the new life situation. While they are away, the whole clan starts to produce a hammock or place to sleep for the lovers. This is a big event and the whole tribe helps in this process. The love-life of the Na'rings is monogamous, that means, they only choose one single partner in their whole life and stay with him till they die. Religion The religion of the Na'rings consists of a strong connection to the nature. They worship the nature as the diety that keeps the whole world in balance and connects every living animal and plant on Nakti. A day in a life of a Na'ring The day starts with the tribe slowly getting up right at dawn and some members strengthen up the fire and collecting together the breakfast. The Na'ring are very sociable, and every meal is a group event with everyone participating. For breakfast, they are always eating up the remains from the day before. This can be fruits, a bit meat or the wraps filled with everything eatable together. After the breakfast, the daily tasks such as hunting, taking care of the fire or gathering other resources are splitted up to some clan members, who didnt do any of these tasks the day before. With this method, everything stays fair. Depending on the size of the clan, every few days communal hunting of the really big creatures takes place (bigger article following soon). The preferred hunting tool is a bow made of wood or sometimes bones with toxic arrows to kill the animals fast and as painless as possible. The Na'rings are very fast in the forest but for tracking down and chasing animals or travelling really long distances (searching for Swo ean for example) they often ride on a " (will follow....uuuh) ". While a few tasks are allocated to members, the rest of the clan has free time to make tools or jewelry, clean up their place to sleep or just explore the whole rainforest and searching for adventures ;) In the evening, when it got dark in Nysdra, all clan members come together for communal eating, singing and sharing the stories of the day. The Na'rings only sleep for about 3 to 4 hours a day, so they are awake the biggest part of the night too. The Basics of the Na'ring Language This paragraph is very very WIP and stuff will be added soon :) thanks for your patience and nobody touch my articles again without telling me damnit! The Na'ring language is a feminine language. That means that basic words are declared as female rather than male. Example: The reason for that lies in the religion of the Na'ring people. Their only diety, the nature itself, is usually represented by a female as the symbol for giving life, which is a reason why the spiritual clan leader is a woman. This also causes the equal rights between females and males in the culture. Basic Grammar Ny'san uses a simple method for plurality. A simple apostrophe is added behind the word to make it plural. In spoken language, an "e" is added. __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ Category:Na'ring Category:Races Category:Nysdra Category:WIP